


A challenge of quietness

by Thornyrose13



Series: Harry in Slytherin [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Harry in Slytherin, Movie Night, Multi, One-Shot, Smut, Twelve Days of Smutness, public fingering, slight threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornyrose13/pseuds/Thornyrose13
Summary: How quiet can Hermione be? Hopefully very quiet, otherwise everyone will find out about what her and Blaise are up to.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy (slight), Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini (slight)
Series: Harry in Slytherin [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/425497
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	A challenge of quietness

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is part of the Twelve days of Smutness challenge. It is part of the Harry in Slytherin universe but that doesn't mean it is canon. After a lovely comment on a former one-shot I decided to give this a go. Maybe it could be a nice setup for the series. Your thoughts?

With Bram Stoker’s Dracula playing on the projector, our group of friends was all set for a cozy movie night; something they had come to quite enjoy ever since Hermione and Harry had introduced the purebloods to the art of moving pictures. With their group ever expanding, the seating arrangements had become more complicated with every showing however. 

Currently, they were technically two seats down. Harry, Daphne and Theo had claimed the sofa with cushions and blankets, a large bucket of popcorn on Daphne’s lap as she sat squished in between her two friends. To their right, Luna, Ginny and Astoria were all squished in the loveseat, having thrown the superfluous pillows on the ground so they could fit. With the twins having claimed those pillows to make themselves comfortable on the ground, it left Draco, Blaise and Hermione to share the loveseat to the left of the sofa. Unlike the three girls, the trio had opted for a different set-up. Blaise and Draco had made themselves comfortable in the loveseat, while Hermione claimed Blaise’s lap, her legs flung over Draco’s. To top it off, the trio had a large blanket thrown over themselves. 

They were currently twenty minutes in the movie and Hermione had felt Blaise’s hand - the one that had been laying on her leg, not the one resting on her hip - rise closer and closer to her thigh as the movie progressed. So far no-one, not even Draco, had noticed what was going on. Not that anything  _ was _ going on so far.Yet, Hermione was pleased that the blanket hid whatever Blaise was doing from any wandering eyes.

“What are you playing at?” The brunette hissed under her breath as Blaise’s thumb brushed over the heated skin of her thigh, having dipped under her skirt. 

“Just wondering how quiet you can be,” his murmur sounded in her ear, barely audible over the soundtrack, “unless you’re not up for a challenge…”

The Gryffindor raised a brow and turned away from the screen to give the Italian a sceptical look.

“When am I not up for a challenge?” she scoffed. 

“What was that, Mione?”

Hermione’s head shot towards Draco who gave her a questioning look.

“I - nothing Drake. Don’t worry.” She gave him a genuine smile and patted his hand that was resting on her leg, all the while ignoring the smug Italian who placed a small, teasing kiss under her ear. 

“Close one,” he sounded amused, “you might want to up your game. I’d almost think you'd like to get caught by him…”

The witty remark she had ready, died down on her lips as she had to clench her teeth to hold in a surprised yelp. Blaise’s hand was wrapped around her thigh as his index-finger fondled her slit through her panties. It was an odd and mesmerising sensation. Unlike most pure-bloods, Blaise’s hands weren’t smooth. Whenever his fingers traced her skin she could feel the roughness of the callus on his fingers. Blaise had working hands, and damn could he work them! Memories of a summer night not too long ago flooded her mind and she could feel her panties damp. It was the first time Blaise and her had ever allowed themselves to give in to the sexual tension between them. 

A soft hiss escaped Hermione’s lips as Blaise’s finger started circling her nub. It seemed that they were giving in to it once more, they were really going to do this. It didn’t matter how much she tried to keep her attention on the movie, it was a lost cause by now. The way Blaise made his circles smaller with each rub, enclosing her sensitive, little nub was just - intoxicating. To top it all off, Blaise just wasn’t playing fair either. During his slow torture, his lips had connected once more with her skin and were currently trailing butterfly kisses down towards her collarbone, nudging her sweater to the side so he had better acces. Hermione wriggled in his lap and grabbed whatever fabric she could reach. She needed some way to let out the tension that was building up in her insides. 

She could feel his smirk against her skin and sucked in a harsh breath when he left a love bite, marked her as his. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment, her heart racing in her chest and her cheeks flushed red. How had no-one noticed yet? 

"He's watching, you know?" Blaise whispered in her ear as his fingers dipped under her panties. Skin against skin, Hermione involuntarily bucked her hips forward. Without the fabric of her panties to protect her, the intensity of the pleasure doubled. As rough as Blaise's fingers were, as gentle were his motions. "His eyes haven't left your face for the past two minutes."

Hermione forced herself to open her eyes and glance over towards Draco who gave her a worried look. It was endearing how much he cared, but she felt guilty that the little challenge her and Blaise had going on was causing the blond so much distress. She'd have to reassure him one way or another. There was only one problem, she did not trust her voice when Blaise played with her clit like this. He had yet to stop his gentle torment. This whole time she had been trying to come up with a way to ensure Draco she was alright, he had rolled the sensitive nub between his fingers as he left small pecks all over her shoulder. So Hermione did the only thing she could do. She released the fabric of her hoodie and reached out towards Draco's hand, intertwining their fingers. 

The blond raised a brow, but as she squeezed his hand, he shrugged it off and turned his attention back to the tv. She could almost forget he was worried for her, if it weren't for the gentle way his thumb rubbed her thumbs tendon. Unlike Blaise' Draco's fingers weren't rough, they were soft. Piano fingers.

She could sense Blaise's burning gaze on their intertwined fingers and her breath caught for a moment… Would he be insulted? However, Blaise never ceased his movement.

"You love it, don't you?" Blaise murmured in her ear, barely audible over the soundtrack of the movie, "his hand on yours as I'm helping you get off?" With his right hand still playing with her clit and keeping her hips down, the index-finger of his left hand slipped into her hot and juicy slit. "I bet it turns you on even more that he's touching you too right now."

Hermione whimpered. Blaise's observations were correct. The burning sensation in her lower region had grown stronger with every rub Draco's thumb gave her tendon, soon her loins felt like they were on fire as Blaise continued his handiwork. If they kept it up, she'd be cuming soon. She'd orgasm right here in the Zabini living room where everyone could see if she didn't keep quiet. Then Draco would find out what the touch of he and his best friend had done to her. She barely contained the moan that was about to leave her lips. 

"You know, I bet if you ask nicely," Blaise whispers were back as his fingers curled inside her and his thumb applied pressure to her clit, her hips shaking as they were kept in place, "Draco wouldn't mind helping you get off right now. And I wouldn't mind sharing."

Hermione's eyes flew shut as he nibbled on her earlobe. She wanted to reply but forming coherent sentences was asking a lot of her right now.

"A girl like you deserves the best after all, Mione." Blaise continued, his words being enforced by the slow and steady pace of his fingers inside of her. "He could take care of your breasts, play with your hard and sensitive nipples as I continue my work down here… completely in sync."

Her breath grew shallow and her body shook in anticipation of her release. She couldn't stop herself from squeezing Draco's hand harder as Blaise continued his sweet promises.

"We could ask it right now, he's watching you again," his hot breath against her flushed skin sent shivers down her spine, "Do you think he'd see the bliss in your eyes if you looked at him now? Do you want to test it out?"

He left yet another love bite, this time just below her ear as Hermione opened her eyes once more, locking them with Draco's. It was no longer worry in his eyes, and not confusion either. She couldn't pinpoint the emotion his gaze conveyed.

"Or maybe he is onto us already," Blaise continued, his thumb rubbing circles on her clit at the same pace as Draco was rubbing circles on her tendon, "maybe he is fully aware of what his touch is doing to you. He might be waiting for you to show him just how grateful you are for his touch - and mine. Show us whose good girl you are."

That last sentence sent her over the edge and she felt her muscles clench around Blaise's finger. Her eyes were still locked with Draco's as her mouth fell open in a soundless 'o'. Her orgasm was intense, enough to make her whole body shake. If it hadn't been for Draco's gaze keeping her frozen on the spot and Blaise talking her through it, she probably would have alerted the whole room of what was going on. 

As the last waves of pleasure coursed through her body, Draco leaned into her nonchalantly, bringing their intertwined hand into her lap.

"Next time you can sit on my lap," he whispered hoarsely, "that way Blaise can observe the art from afar."


End file.
